1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminating apparatus for an optical disc and, more specifically, to a laminating apparatus for an optical disc capable of laminating a label or sheet(protective material) to an optical disc recording substrate having a predetermined recording layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A novel recording medium called a DVR provided with a recording information layer (hereinafter, simply referred to as “recording layer”) capable of recording/reproducing data of lager capacity than heretofore is about to be developed by the applicant of the present invention. This DVR is constructed by laminating a protective label made of a light transmissive polymer film or the like to a surface side of the recording layer formed on at least one side of a DVR recording substrate.
However, the DVR has a problem that a laminating operation between the DVR recording substrate and the protective label in manufacturing of the DVR provided with the recording layer for high-density reading by a blue laser becomes much more difficult compared with a conventional recording medium called a DVD for reading a recording layer of a recording substrate by an red laser. In other words, in a laminating operation carried out for the DVR of the recording substrate for such high-density reading, a pressing force and a laminating speed must be controlled more strictly during laminating compared with the case of the DVD in order to prevent very small bowing deformation of the DVR recording substrate or intrusion of bubbles that impedes reading of data on the recording layer. Thus, a manual DVR laminating operation is difficult, and there is a demand for a DVR laminating apparatus capable of preventing bowing deformation of a DVR recording substrate and intrusion of bubbles by automatically laminating a protective label to the DVR recording substrate.